


Lollipops and Firecrackers

by michiko (afire)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afire/pseuds/michiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've known each other since they were 7 </p><p>or</p><p>Sam and Gabriel are best friends and somewhere along the way they become something more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipops and Firecrackers

**Author's Note:**

> a birthday present for a very good friend of mine. happy birthday friendo, have a good one.

They're 7 years old when Sam first sees him. He's crouched down beside an ant's nest, a lollipop in his mouth and just observing. Sam has seen many of the boys on the playground poke it with a stick, only to run away yelling when thousands of ants appear, but this boy just looks, as if he knows what's going to happen. Sam walks over and sinks into a crouch beside him, his hazel green eyes are shining with curiosity. 

The boy doesn't react to Sam coming over, he just continues to observe the ant's nest. Then suddenly, with no warning at all, he asks if Sam knew ants could carry 5000 times their own weight. No, Sam didn't know, but it was an interesting piece of information all the same. Sam replies with a quiet smile. The boy says his name is Gabriel, seeming to think that now was the best time for introductions. Sam gives his name as well and, just like that, they become friends. 

\--

They're 10 and in fourth grade. Sam is over at Gabriel's house, and they're doing science homework. At least Sam is doing his science homework, Gabriel's homework has been made into paper aeroplanes and thrown out the window to help him in his study of aerodynamics, or so he says. 

Sam is trying, in vain, to finish the last few questions. Gabriel, however, isn't cooperating, and complains of boredom every 5 seconds. Sam tries to tell him he wouldn't be bored if he didn't fold his science homework into paper airplanes but Gabriel is denying that he ever did such a thing.

After 5 minutes, Sam relents and puts his homework away, turning to look at Gabriel, a mixture of exasperation and amusement colouring his tone as he asks what they should do now. Gabriel merely shrugs, pulling another piece of paper toward him and starting to fold once more. Sam can't help but chuckle as he goes back to his homework.

\--

They're 12 and in detention. It was Gabriel's fault. He thought it was a good idea to let a firecracker go on the front yard, Sam's just here because he was standing next to Gabriel when the explosion happened. He is resolutely ignoring his best friend. 

Gabriel isn't having any of it, he's writing a note on the back of the math worksheet they were supposed to complete and throwing it at Sam, who's curiosity gets the best of him and opens it up. 

Inside is a drawing of a moose, it's horribly done and resembles more of a bird with antler-shaped wings but makes Sam smile anyway. Especially since his name is written at the top in very nice block letters, they're even shaded perfectly. Sam folds it carefully into half and slides it into his pocket. He spends the rest of the hour smiling.

Afterwards when detention is over, they walk home together, backpacks slung over their shoulders and laughing as if nothing happened. Gabriel pulls another firecracker out of his backpack, and Sam doesn't even flinch before saying no.

Gabriel laughs and calls him a moose, to which Sam smiles. Somehow, he would rather live through a million more detentions before losing Gabriel as a friend. 

\--

They're 14 and sitting in English class. Gabriel is, of course, not paying any attention to Mr Ballawick at all. Sam is dutifully taking his notes on the book that they are currently reading, colour coding the dot points so it'll be easy to read over later on when he's doing his revision. 

Gabriel is doodling in the corner of his notebook, it looks like a crown, at least Sam can make out that much from his peripheral vision. He doesn’t want to turn toward his friend just to get a scolding from the teacher, which was exactly what happened the last time. Sam doesn't think Gabriel will have any trouble with the test that’s coming up, he's always managed to get straight As, God knows how.

Mr Ballawick however, thinks otherwise. He calls on Gabriel to answer the question he has just asked, and Sam finally turns to the right, he doesn't know the answer to the question and is interested to see how Gabriel will talk his way out of this one. To no one's surprise, Gabriel manages to answer the question perfectly, using the correct keywords and phrases, even quoting from the book.

Sam suppresses a smile, going back to his notes and writing Gabriel's answer down word for word. 

\--

They're 16 and Sam can't help but think that he maybe kinda sorta really loves his best friend, and not in the platonic sense. He musters up the courage to tell Gabriel one day, praying that this doesn't destroy their friendship. Gabriel merely looks at him with a raised eyebrow, as if asking why Sam took so long to say something about it.

Sam shrugs in answer to the unasked question, before Gabriel leans forward to grab him in a hug. They both smile as Gabriel lets go, stepping back to sit on his bed and fiddle with yet another firecracker. Sam thinks that he was scared for nothing, and that he should step out of his comfort zone a little more.

If he could fall in love with his best friend, anything is possible. 

\--

They're 18 and at that playground once more. Gabriel is crouched down in front of an ant's nest with a lollipop in his mouth, honey-coloured eyes following the path of what looks like a dead grasshopper as 7 ants carry it into the small dirt hill. 

Sam is beside him, except this time their hands are linked, and Gabriel is talking non-stop about what they're going to do for senior prank. It's a rather elaborate operation involving a few water guns and, strangely, a lizard.

Gabriel suddenly stops and turns toward Sam, asking the same question he did all those years ago. This time, Sam's reply is yes. And as they both stand up, he can't help but remember two seven year old boys, laughing as they run home.


End file.
